


best laid plans

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jinguji had everything ready-- the right words, the right gift, the right plan-- but then Johnny's had to go and screw it up with their stupid Matchy concert.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad that Jinguji and Reia didn't get to come to Countdown, but I hope they had a good New Year's Eve nonetheless~

It's just stupid that they're not at Tokyo Dome right now, Jinguji thinks bitterly on New Year's Eve as he sits beneath the kotatsu and pouts at the blank TV screen. No one is, not even the people who ought to be performing, Genki and Kishi and Kouchi and Hokuto and… everyone who's over 18 this year. Not that Jinguji really cares one way or another, but well, if it'd been _his_ first new year as an adult, _he'd_ be pretty pissed if he wasn't allowed to perform in Countdown. He's pissed as it is; this year was supposed to be special, was supposed to be his last year in the audience, his last year to watch the show with Reia, and he had made grand plans to make it the best and the most romantic (in a cool way, not an embarrassing way!!), and then Johnny's had to go and screw it up with their stupid Matchy concert. He'd had everything ready-- the right words, the right gift, the right plan-- but it was all for nothing, and his entire New Year was ruined. 

And so now here he is at home instead, sitting here with Reia, feeling awkward and put-out and not sure what to say. After Kouhaku had ended and they'd turned off the TV (because stupid Johnny's Countdown wasn't even being broadcast this stupid year), Reia had tried to make conversation, but Jinguji had been feeling too sullen and, though he hated to admit it, unsure of himself to respond, and eventually Reia had given up, playing games on his phone and giving Jinguji the occasional glance every few minutes. It was awkward and Jinguji knew it, but this was all the stupid management's fault, not his! After all, it would have been so great-- he was going to put the box into Reia's hand as their senpai on the stage in front of them began to count down to midnight, and then before Reia could respond, right when it turned to the New Year, Jinguji was going to kiss him, and it was going to be the best thing ever, but… well, it was weird and gross and mushy to do anything like that at home! There are only a few minutes left before midnight, but somehow, the fact that time is ticking down, combined with Reia's glances, growing more and more pointed with each moment, is making him more agitated and less capable of salvaging his-- _their_ \-- New Year's Eve at all. 

There's about 90 seconds to midnight Jinguji is startled out of his self pity by Reia suddenly standing up, scooting out from under the kotatsu and leaving his phone behind. Jinguji assumes that he must be going to the bathroom, or going to get more sparkling cider, or something, but instead, he scurries over to his bag, rummaging around in it for a few seconds before coming around to Jinguji's side of the kotatsu. According to the clock on the wall, there are still at least fifteen seconds to midnight, but Reia doesn't seem to care, and only looks Jinguji in the eye for a moment before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. 

They've been together for more than two years now, been together for two New Years Eves and a lot of other occasions in between, but somehow, Jinguji is startled even still when Reia kisses him unapologetically for a good thirty seconds before pulling back only slightly to shove the box into Jinguji's hand. "Happy New Year," he says quietly, only a few short centimeters from Jinguji's mouth even still. "I don't know what you've got your panties in a bunch about, but I hope this helps you forget about it for at least a few minutes." 

Jinguji is too surprised to say much of anything as he blinks at Reia for a few seconds before looking down at the box in his hands, and sure enough, for a moment, he forgets about his own box, and his ruined plans, and stupid Countdown as he pulls the ribbons and wrapping paper from the gift. Inside the box is a little pendant on a chain, and it takes a moment for it to register in Jinguji's brain, but when it does, he practically screams. 

"…Do you already have it?" Reia asks, clearly able to tell that Jinguji isn't reacting as expected and frowning slightly. "I'd never seen you wear it before, but I was a little worried, since it's your favourite scent, and all…" And sure enough, the little charm is a scented perfume charm in Jinguji's current preferred scent, but him already owning it isn't the problem. He doesn't-- or rather, he doesn't _really_ … 

But his brain isn't really functioning properly, and before he can even think of a better response, he can feel himself reaching into his pocket for his own box and then shoving it at Reia, his face heating up embarrassingly. He's sure Reia is going to think he's an idiot… and sure enough, when he opens the box, he lets out a laugh. Perfect, Jinguji thinks, just perfect. Not only has Johnny's ruined his New Year, but of course Reia had to go and get the same gift as Jinguji had gotten for him, and now he thought Jinguji was an idiot, and this was the worst New Year ever!!!

He only has a few moments to feel sorry for himself, however, because then, suddenly, unexpectedly, Reia is kissing him again, and no matter how put out he is, Jinguji can't exactly argue with that. He's not sure why, he's not sure how (or maybe he is, and maybe it has a little something to do with a word that starts with "l" and is far too embarrassing for Jinguji to think too hard about), but Reia always has a calming effect on him, and he relaxes into the kiss after a moment, letting Reia do his thing, because as much as Jinguji likes to feel sorry for himself, he'd never admit it, but he likes being comforted by Reia even more. 

He whines Reia breaks the kiss a few moments later, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to keep him from pulling away, but Reia only grins, taking the necklace out of Jinguji's box and leaning in to carefully clasp it around Jinguji's neck before doing the same with his own. "Great minds think alike," he murmurs before kissing Jinguji again, and, Jinguji can't help but think, if Reia thinks he's great, then maybe this New Year's Eve wasn't a complete waste, after all.


End file.
